Communication networks may provide a specific quality of service (QoS) for an endpoint during a communication session. The quality of service measures the quality of the service provided to the endpoint.
Known techniques for providing a quality of service include assigning a specific quality of service to an endpoint. According to these techniques, the assigned quality of service may be provisioned at the endpoint or at a home location register. The assignment, however, is static, and does not change in response to the conditions of the communication session. Other known techniques for providing a quality of service involve using external policy decision functions to determine the quality of service. The policy decision functions, however, typically require extensive enhancement of the endpoints. Accordingly, providing a quality of service may pose difficulties in certain situations.